


Shufflefic #1

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/worlds_finest/710355.html">World's Finest Shufflefic Challenge 'A'</a>. Prompt: Apathy. Theoretically set after The Return of Bruce Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shufflefic #1

"How could you just leave?"

Superman glared from under heavy brows.

"Doesn't this mean anything to you?" Batman continued, cape swirling as he paced.

Clark stood with arms folded against the damp wall, watching silently. Bruce was back. Stalking around the Cave in his armour like he never left, with a grace men half his age struggled to attain. The cowl was covering his face but after long years Clark didn't need to see his eyes to know how vital they looked here in the dark.

Batman turned on his heel with a snarl, jabbing a finger at Superman's direction. "You made a commitment to this planet when you put on that damn ridiculous suit, but then you just take off when things get hard? Don't you care at all?"

He'd come as soon as he heard, as soon as he could disentangle himself from New Krypton and fly home. Bruce was back. He was _here_. In the same room, warm and breathing and alive and right here and _ranting_ at him.

"What on Earth possessed you to just leave?"

Clark took a deep breath. Memories came rushing back. Holding Bruce's shriveled corpse in his arms, the line of every rib hard against his hands. The sweet smell of burnt flesh. Howling into the sky, eyes on fire. He wanted to reach out to him, to feel the smooth, soft flesh against his skin. Hear that renewed heartbeat from within the circle of his arms. To have and to hold. Bruce was waiting, watching him critically from behind those damn white lenses.

"You… I… You… wouldn't understand." Clark finally replied.

"That's the first sensible thing you've said today. Clearly, I don't understand." Bruce spat.

_Yes_, thought Clark sadly. _Clearly._.


End file.
